My Philosophical Angel
by Ishida Himeko
Summary: Ed suddenly came back home with his body back... It seemed all good...But where was Al? EdxWin :D -DISCONTINUED.
1. 5 years ago

I don't own FMA.

This is my first fic.

Please be nice and Review :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: 5 years ago**

**Winry's POV**

This morning seemed different than usual. I woke up a little later than usual, but happy for some reason. I went to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. I went back to my room to work on my broken alarm clock. Once I finished repairing the annoying thing Granny forced me to fix after breaking it yesterday, I looked out my window. I saw something, or rather, someone I've always been waiting for.

Edward Elric finally came walking up the dirt road towards the house after his long search for the Philosopher's Stone. I was so happy. So happy that I didn't notice Al wasn't with him…

"Hey, Win," he said once he got in the house.

"Hi," I replied and he sat down on the couch.

"So, did you find the Stone?" I asked.

"Yeah…we did," he said after a few moments.

I finally snapped to my senses.

"Where's Al?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Ed?" I was getting worried.

"I'm sorry. I need some time to think. I'll be back later tonight." He just got up and walked out the front door.

**Ed's POV**

_Why did you do it Al? Why did you give yourself up for me?_

I walked to Mom's grave. I talked to her for a while. I apologized to her. I told her everything…

After about an hour of sitting in front of Mom's grave, I went to search for a rock. I found a good one after searching for a few minutes. I transmuted it into a gravestone.

**Winry's POV**

I couldn't wait for Ed to come back any longer. I was already sure that he went _there. _I was getting worried.

I went out to look for him. When I saw him, he was transmuting a rock into something. I couldn't see it very well from my distance, but I'm sure about what it was.

It was a gravestone.

He started carefully started carving out three letters on the top part.

R.I.P.

He stopped for a while. He sat down under a tree and…I couldn't believe what I saw.

He was crying.

I couldn't watch from afar any longer. I ran towards him.

"Ed!"

He heard me and hurriedly wiped his tears away.

"Winry…"

"Ed, please, tell me what happened…"

"Winry…I'm sorry…just watch…please…" He stood up and walked towards the gravestone he just made.

He began to engrave his brother's name.

**Ed's POV**

_Winry…I'm sorry…_

I wish I could tell her what happened to Al…but that seems impossible.

I carefully engraved Al's name.

_**ALPHONSE ELRIC**_

For each letter I felt a tear run down my face. I finally lost my entire family, haven't I?

Below Al's name, I put the words_ **Beloved Son, Beloved Brother, Beloved Friend**_

I dug a very small grave right next to Mom's. I took a gleaming red stone out of my pocket.

I heard Winry gasp behind me. _Here he is Win…here's Al…_

I put the Stone in the hole I dug next to Mom. I covered it up with the soil.

I laid Al's gravestone above the covered hole.

I'm sorry Al…I'm sorry…

I lost consciousness.

_[End of Chapter 1]_

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry Ed's POV's are kinda short (no offense, Ed..)**_

_**This chapter is basically a sort of preview of what comes next...**_

_**blah blah blah :3  
**_


	2. 5 years ago continuation

**5 years ago – continuation.**

**Ed's POV**

Ah…

I felt the breeze from the open window.

I felt the soft bed under me.

I opened my eyes to see where I was.

I was in the room Al and I always stay in at the Rockbell's…

Al…

"Ed?'

Winry walked through the doorway bringing a tray of food.

"You're awake…thank goodness." She set down the tray on the bedside table and sat on the foot of the bed.

**Winry's POV**

"Are you okay, Ed?"

He finally woke up…

"Yeah…" he said as he sat up.

He's finally back home…

"What happened, Ed?"

He didn't reply.

"Edward. Tell me. What happened?"

"It's none of your business, Winry."

I gasped. "Edward Elric! How could it NOT be my business? You suddenly come back after years with your arm and leg back without Al! You WILL tell me what happened or so help me I'll-" Before I could finish the sentence, Ed pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss didn't last very long, but I felt all his emotions being forced onto me - his pain…his sorrow…his loneliness…his confusion…his longing…

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'll tell you…everything."

[End of Chapter 2]

Hey everyone... I didn't update on this story much...cos...i lost my inspiration for this... >_< *punches self* anyway, this chapter is my shortest one yet O_O sorry...i suck at stories like this...but i wanted to write one for a change... review? 


	3. Everything

**Chapter 3: Everything.**

_I didn't update in a long time…but better late than never, right? :D_

* * *

Al and I headed to a small town in the South and met a blind man who told us about the Philosopher's Stone. He knew of a man who successfully made a Stone out of the living energy of trees. Al and I paid him a visit.

"Knock knock!" I pounded on the door of the enormous manor. We've been standing there for hours

"Maybe he's out, brother."

"Maybe he's in but doesn't want anyone to interfere with his experiments. I saw a light from inside the window on the way here."  
"Oh…"

I put my hands together and transmuted the door open. The inside of the house was filthy, but full of gold enveloped by thick layers of dust. I heard Al's heavy footstep.

"Be quiet, Al. We don't know what's in here." I whispered.

Al moved as quietly as he could as we made our way up the stairs to look for the light I saw earlier. We found a large door made of brass after what seemed like decades of searching. A sort of zapping sound could be heard from the inside. I put my hand on the doorknob, turned it, to test if it was locked.

It wasn't.

Al and I peeked into the dimly lit room, and couldn't believe what we saw.

There were faceless human corpses and dead chimeras on the floor and a glistening red stone in the hand of a man laughing at his success.

Something was poking me.

"Boo!"

Al and I jumped. A little girl appeared behind us. Well, she seemed like a normal little girl until she moved into the light.

She had cat ears, a tail, and fangs.

"Hello! I'm Tia. Who're you?" she beamed, showing off her pointy teeth.

"I'm Al Elric, and this is my brother, Ed." Al said while I was distracted by her fangs.

"Oh. Al-nii-chan! You're little brother is small, isn't he! How old is he? Could we be playmates?"

"Oh…uh…Ed is my older brother. I'm the younger brother. He's 16 and I'm 15."

"Oh! My bad, my bad! So Ed is your little big brother?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I'm 9 years old! Oh and I almost forgot! The man over there is my Daddy! He made Philosopher's Stones!" she grinned, her tail up high.

"Did he now?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah! Wait here! I'll ask him to show you the Stones!" she skipped over to her father. He nodded and beckoned us to come closer.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Edward Elric" I said as I stretched out my hand for his.

"I'm Thorn Thomas. Nice to meet you, Edward Elric." He shook my hand.

"And this is my brother, Alphonse." I gestured to Al. "Good evening, Mr. Thomas." Al said.

"Nice to meet you, as well, Alphonse."  
"Mr. Thomas, your daughter tells us that you have made Stones? What ingredients were needed?"

"I can't tell you everything, but you can rest assured that I haven't used human lives. If you were wondering, the bodies you see around here are just dolls. If you would, Elric brothers, take this. I will give you a Stone if you desire." He held out the red stone.

"This isn't a joke, is it? You're giving us a Stone?" Al stated.

"I do not joke. I gave out dozens of Stones already." There was something fishy with this man.

Al took the Stone and suddenly the Gate appeared. Mr. Thomas and his daughter were nowhere to be seen.

The Truth was standing right before our eyes.

"Well, well, well. It seems like the Elrics have found themselves a Stone. But unfortunately for you," in a flash, he had the Stone in his hand, "only one may use it."

"What do you mean only one? Then I would use it for my brother! Take me if you have to!" Al said. Truth grinned.

"Al! What are you saying?! I'm the one who's supposed to-"

Al was disappearing slowly.

"Al… Why? You had a whole life ahead of you! Didn't you want to live normally, again?"

"I did, brother. But your happiness is more important than mine. You have someone waiting for you at home."

"Bye-bye, dear Alphonse!" Truth laughed. He held up the Stone, and it grew bigger. Al was gone.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

"Little baby Alphonse grew up and is now part of this Stone. Now it's your turn."

A blinding light shone, my automail disintegrated, and my limbs were back.

I couldn't believe it. I got my body back…

But Al was gone.

"Bye-bye Little Alchemist! You gotta go! Here's your beloved Stone!" Truth tossed the Stone and I caught it. Al…

After that, everything went blank. When I came to, I found myself on a train heading to Risembool.

That's everything, Win.

* * *

[Chapter End.]

* * *

Sorry it sucked. *bows head*

REVIEW? :3


End file.
